Walters
Family Riley Cromwell Walters-Cobb is the son of two families with proud history of service within the Royal Sivadian Navy. Growing up, his mother, Wilhemina Walters-Cobb, greatniece of the retired First Admiral The Baron Cobb, met her future husband, then the First Lieutenant Anders Walters, aboard the HMS Cornucopia, a large RNS fleet tender. Wilhemina was serving as Ships Master and through a lack of foresight became pregnant during a long cruise. Anders was forced to step forward and marry her to preserve the family name on both sides. The marriage was never a happy one, though it was a functional one. Anders Walters eventually rose to become Captain of the supply vessel HMS Opportune, and was later transferred to the Royal Navy service in charge of munitions and keeping the stocks aboard the various ships of the line at battle readiness. Captain Anders Walters serves there to this very day. The Walters family had a long history of naval service, much like the Cobbs, though they never served aboard ships of the line. Always becoming reasonably high ranked officers, the Walters were a family respected in the circles of logistics and beaurocracy necessary niches but certainly not the most glorious or famous of positions. Wilhemina Walters-Cobb retired from service once her tour of duty aboard the Cornucopia ended to raise her child. She lived with her parents in a palatial estate in Enaj (and lives there to this very day, though her husband has now joined her) where she raised Riley. Anders was present whenever leave was available on world, which was surprisingly rare especially since Anders truly loved the life aboard ships. While Riley lived the pampered life of the social elite of Enaj, he also was raised with the singular goal of becoming an officer of the RNS. Childhood Rileys childhood was a reasonably privileged one. He attended all the private schools that a well-bred person should. While he met the bar academically, he was not an exceptional student. He was a decent athlete, and played hooker on the rugby teams at these schools as a starter. His athletic ability rounded him out in such a way that, in addition to his prestigious background, he was always a desirable candidate. In the end, as much because of his family, though he met the bar on his own accord, Riley attended the Royal Sivadian Naval Academy. Riley graduated in the middle of his class, and decided to maintain his family tradition in serving as an Officer of the Line instead of joining the marines, who actively attempted to recruit him because of his background in rugby. He especially enjoyed pistols, close combat, and swords, though he was also a decent shot at gunnery and piloting. He was barely competent enough to pass the engineering exam, but met the minimum requirements for graduation. Service After graduation, Riley was transferred to the HMS Decisive, a small tender that barely rated a full complement of Officers of the Line. Though given an opportunity to follow the family tradition of support vessels, Riley perhaps as a result of his athletics desired something a little more glorious. He requested transfer to a Ship of the Line. His request for transfer was processed and approved, and he was promptly sent to the Third Rate Ship of the Line H.M.S. Regreb Bay with a brief stint of liberty on Sivad. Aboard the ship, he has the seniority to serve as Sixth Lieutenant manning the torpedoes. So far, he has discharged his duty with distinction, destroying numerous Phyrrian sappers and four Phyrrian carriers. He also managed to survive the destruction of the HMS Regreb Bay. Logs *Counterstrike *Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night Badges Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters